Talk:Attack of the Chiryu/@comment-1605483-20161221113419
So while I will be able to kill the boss in the last mission I just fucked up and forgot to withdraw my unit in slot D and it split the healers focus, I have discovered that it doesn't drop anything. I got all 6 drops with it escaping. As long as you can kill all the other boss units before the Black Dragon Elder eviscerates you (or you kill it should you have the capability), you'll probably have killed all the enemies with drops. The elder that appears on the right side of the map can be killed by any high damage high health unit (My awakened Rowanna barely got below half health, but any CC'd high level bandit would work just as well I am pretty sure). Just place and forget once it reaches a melee slot. It's stated elsewhere, but if you can block the Black Dragon Elder on slot E (something with MR preferable. A princess or someone like Clissa if you are so lucky should work, just try to have at least 10MR) and have high level healers in slots M and Q, you can block the elder with a unit and his AOE will only hit 1 person (so long as you withdraw anyone in nearby slots that aren't the ones I have mentioned). Note: See next paragraph for advice for free/newer players/anyone who doesn't have much access to higher rarity units, the rest of this one is me talking about black units cause I like talking about numbers. Sophie, while she sounds good because 30 MR, would have to kill it before her skill dropped (though if you are a lucky lucky bastard and have her, place her way out of range. She'll passive heal which can help). If you have Olivie (if you do I hate you for it) has low HP, but also has 25MR. She can survive at least one hit as long as she is leveled to have over 750 health. If she can survive one hit, but dies, then you might not have enough healing per second. Really, if you have the units I am naming, you probably aren't gonna have any issue. If you don't, either from not using money or having abysmal luck in terms of shrine summons, just get your highest MR unit (so long as they have enough health to survive one hit) and 2 high level healers and go for broke. Worst case scenario, if you simply aren't strong enough, you don't have to kill the black dragon elder, only stall it until you kill all the other units since he doesn't drop anything. You'll only get 1 star, but you're going for crystals of moment, not gold. I haven't tested every case I have mentioned, but I am doing my best using the numbers and the fact that those 2 ranged slots are just the right distance for safe healing. And of course, if you are nowhere near strong enough, do easier missions (or if you're okay with missing out on the units in this revival, abuse the 1.5x drop rates on story and daily maps for some efficient grinding). This mission has a bit of a difficulty spike from the previous.